official_noobs_vs_zombies_realishfandomcom-20200214-history
Effects
About Effects are conditions that either help you or harm you. Negative Effects Negative effects are effects that hurt you. Death * Disables shooting, attacking, and all actions (You can move a bit though). * Triggered by being sliced by a sword, falling to where you lose all of your HP, being shot to where you have no health, being near a lethal explosion or being punched. * You can get revived, so don't worry. Permanent Death * You can't do anything, so wait to respawn. * Triggered by being charged through with a sword, being burnt to death, dying after getting revived before, getting shot in the head by a sniper and being injected. * No hope of being revived, as you were killed instantly. Burning * Slowly takes away your health. * Turns you bright orange every second. * You are pretty much hopeless if you're shot by a Flaming Sniper, but there is a glitch where you survive. * Triggered by touching something that has the fire effect, being shot by a fire weapon, being burnt by a Flamethrower. Annihilated * No hope, permanent death. * Triggered if a nuke has been deployed or you have been eaten by an Abominable Mutant. Injected * Turned into a horrifying abomination. (NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU) * Attacking your old friends :( (as an NPC). * Triggered by being in the injection gas, being Injected by the injector or being bit by Mutants. Concussion * Temporarily causes you to stop moving or doing anything. You flop around as if you have a seizure. This could potentially cause you to fall off another cliff and get more concussions. * Triggered by falling, concussion grenades, and getting charged by the Bullet-Proof Shield. * A tag appears above you saying "CONCUSSION" when you have one. Scared (NPC Exclusive) * Currently unknown how it happens but we do know that it can be triggered by a Suicide Bomber at 125% intelligence. * Stops a NPC from fighting or moving. * To cure this, simply stand around the scared NPC and wait for it to get back up. * This won't happen to you, only NPCs (but Mutants seem to be immune to this). Traitor (NPC Exclusive) * Currently unknown how this happens. * It's more of "gone rouge" than Traitor because it attacks everything. * A rare glitch may happen where a NPC becomes a Traitor and Scared at the same time. * A tag appears saying "TRAITOR" when the NPC is a Traitor. * A NPC can become a Mind-Crapped Traitor when attacked by a Mind-Flayer Mutant. ** However there are a few changes, such as they will not attack the enemy and be more like a real Traitor. ** When revived, they will become normal again, attacking you. * Another type of Traitor is the poisoned Traitor, activated when eating a Brain/Cake and is similar to the the Mind crapped traitor Blindness * Turns the the screen white, getting more transparent as it wears off, also turns sensitivity incredibly low * Triggered by Flashbangs Deafness * Caused by being near explosions and flashbangs * Cancels out all sound and plays a loud ringing noise Exhaustion * Disables jumping and chraging * Triggered by jumping 3 times in a row or charging with a melee Positive Effects Positive effects are ones that help you. Revival * Rather self-explanatory. * Triggered by defibrillators and healnades. * Does not work if you are permanently dead. Healing * You gotta be brain-dead to not know this one. * Triggered by healnades, medikits, mediboxes and boomboxes. Special Effects Special Effects are applied to weapons, which certain special effects when applied to weapons give them special abbilities Head-Shot * When the gun with the ability hits an enemy's head, dealing massive damage ** If the blow is fatal, it blasts off the target's head and lead to a permanent death! Incedinary * When an enemy is hit with an incendiary weapon, it will cause them to burn ** Incendiary weapons are especially effective against Mutants Explosive * These weapons shoot out explosives, dealing area damage ** Explosives are extra Effective in taking down Vehicles Heavy Round * Shoots a larger round, making targets easier to hit